Batwoman (TV series)
| based_on = | developer = Caroline Dries | composer = | starring = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 9 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | location = | cinematography = Robert McLachlan | editor = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 42 minutes | channel = The CW | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | company = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = Arrowverse | website_title = | production_website = }} Batwoman is an American superhero television series developed by Caroline Dries. It is based on the DC Comics character Batwoman, a costumed crime-fighter created by Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka, Mark Waid, and Keith Giffen, and is set in the Arrowverse, sharing continuity with the other television series of the universe. The series premiered on The CW on October 6, 2019 and is primarily filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, with location filming in Chicago, Illinois. Batwoman follows Kate Kane overcoming her demons and past to become Gotham City's new symbol of hope as the vigilante Batwoman. In May 2018, it was announced that Batwoman would appear in "Elseworlds", the Arrowverse series' 2018 crossover, with an announcement two months later that a series centered on the character was in development from Dries. Ruby Rose was cast in the title role in August of the same year. In January 2019, the series received a pilot order from the CW, to be considered for a series order in the 2019–20 television season. The show was picked up to series in May 2019 and in October 2019 a full season of 22 episodes was ordered. Premise Three years after billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne and his vigilante alter-ego Batman disappeared, his cousin Kate Kane sets out to overcome her demons and become a symbol of hope by protecting the streets of Gotham City as Batwoman. Cast and characters Main * Ruby Rose as Kate Kane / Batwoman: A highly trained street fighter and out lesbian who, armed with a fierce passion for social justice and a flair for speaking her mind, dedicates herself to defending Gotham in Batman's absence. Gracyn Shinyei portrays a younger Kate. * Rachel Skarsten as Beth Kane / Alice: Kate's presumed dead sister and the leader of the Wonderland Gang whose personality goes from maniacal to charming and back again as she sets out to erode Gotham's sense of security. Ava Sleeth portrays a younger Beth. * Meagan Tandy as Sophie Moore: A military academy graduate turned high-level Crows agent and Kate's estranged ex-girlfriend who serves as one of Gotham's protectors. * Nicole Kang as Mary Hamilton: Kate's stepsister and a medical student/influencer-in-the-making who makes it her mission to provide aid to those living in Gotham's underserved communities. * Camrus Johnson as Luke Fox: A staunch Dark Knight loyalist and the son of Lucius Fox who keeps Wayne Tower secure in Batman's absence but understands that Gotham needs a new hero. ** Camrus Johnson also portrays his Earth-99 counterpart. * Elizabeth Anweis as Catherine Hamilton-Kane: Kate's stepmother and one of Gotham's most powerful citizens who made her fortune as a defense contractor and the CEO of Hamilton Dynamics. Catherine dies from the champaigne that was spiked with a Hamilton Dynamics poison so that Mary can live. Before dying, Catherine tells Mary how proud she is with her work. * Dougray Scott as Jacob Kane: Kate and Beth's father and a former military colonel with a chip on his shoulder who commands a private security agency, the Crows, in an attempt to protect Gotham better than Batman could. * LaMonica Garrett as Mar Novu / Monitor and the Anti-Monitor: The Monitor is a Multiversal being testing different Earths in the multiverse in preparation for an impending "crisis" while the Anti-Monitor is his polar opposite, an evil being dedicated to ending the multiverse. Garrett is credited as Main in the episode in which he appears in, being Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Two". Recurring * Greyston Holt as Tyler: A Crows agent and Sophie's husband. * Brendon Zub as Chuck Dodgson: A former Crows agent who serves as Alice's second-in-command and lover. * Rachel Maddow as the voice of Vesper Fairchild: A snarky gossip maven and media personality. * Sam Littlefield as Jonathan "Johnny" Cartwright / Mouse: A disfigured man with a talent for voice mimicry and impersonation who considers himself Alice's brother figure. Nicholas Holmes portrays a younger Johnny. * Sebastian Roché as Dr. Campbell: A well-known plastic surgeon and philanthropist. Guest * Gray Horse Rider as Kate's trainer: An unnamed man who trained Kate in Siberia at the time when the Wonderland Gang kidnapped Sophie during an attack at the Bat-Signal shutdown event. * Chris Shields as Michael Akins: The Mayor of Gotham City. * Giles Panton as Shane McKillen: A man who works for Catherine. After losing a pinkie to Alice after a failed mission with his fellow men, he carries Alice's message to Catherine and leaves her stating that she is on her own. * Gabriel Mann as Thomas "Tommy" Elliot: A real estate mogul and former childhood friend of Bruce Wayne who harbors a dark chip on his shoulder that threatens Kate's secret identity. * Brianne Howey as Reagan, a bartender and Kate's love interest. * Rachel Matthews as Margaret "Margot" Pyle / Magpie: An intelligent and deft jewel thief obsessed with shiny things who develops big plans for individuals that take their wealth for granted. * John Emmet Tracy as August Cartwright: Mouse's father who abducts Beth and imprisons her for his own nefarious purposes. * Jim Pirri as Bertrand Eldon / Executioner: A former executioner at Blackgate Penitentiary who starts going after the same group of people he blames for sending innocents to death row. He is killed by Jacob. The Executioner is loosely based off the minor Batman villain of the same name. * Mark Gibbon as Angus Stanton: An assistant district attorney who is one of the Executioner's victims. * Matthew Graham as Dean Deveraux: A worker at Hamilton Dynamics that Mouse impersonates. He is later killed by Alice. * Kheon Clarke as Chris "The Fist" Medlock: A boxer and ex-con previously prosecuted by Stanton who was suspected of being Executioner. * Phillip Mitchell as Stu Donnelly: A GCPD detective who is one of the Executioner's victims. * Brent Fidler as Judge Raymond Calverick: A corrupt hanging judge who worked with Angus and Stu to send innocent men to Blackgate Penitentiary's death row. * Christina Wolfe as Julia Pennyworth: A British spy and old friend of Bruce's. * Garfield Wilson as The Rifle: A professional assassin who works for the mysterious figure known as Safiyah. * Cameron McDonald as Jack Forbes: The police commissioner of the GCPD. * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow / Oliver Queen: An archery-based superhero who protects Star City. * Tom Cavanagh as Nash Wells / Pariah: An alternate version of Harrison Wells. * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne (Earth-99) : an older parallel universe counterpart of Bruce Wayne from the future of Earth-99, who wears an exo-skeleton after killing his world's Superman. He lost his way when his Kate died, and started killing his enemies. Bruce was accidentally electrocuted during a scuffle with Kate and Kara. * Tom Welling as Clark Kent / Superman (Earth-167)" A version of Clark Kent from Earth-167 who gave up his powers to spend time with Lois and his family. When Lex Luthor came to kill him, he chose not to once he learned what happened; feeling it wasn't worth it. * Erica Durance as Lois Lane (Earth 167): The wife of Earth-167's Clark Kent. * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent / Superman (Earth-38): A Kryptonian superhero who defends Metropolis on Earth-38. * Bitsie Tulloch as Lois Lane (Earth-38): The wife of Earth-38 Clark Kent. * Candice Patton as Iris West-Allen: The wife of the Flash. * Brandon Routh as Clark Kent / Superman (Earth-96): A version of Clark Kent who became the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet after losing his Lois and fellow staff members in a gas attack caused by a unsastisfied Gotham City inhabitant. ** Brandon Routh also portrays Ray Palmer / Atom: A scientist, inventor, businessman, and CEO of Palmer Technologies capable of shrinking and growing to immense sizes whilst wearing a special suit. * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers / Supergirl: A Kryptonian operating on Earth-38 and the cousin of Superman. * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen: A speedster who protects Central City. * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor (Earth-38) : The archenemy of his Earth's Superman and Supergirl. * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary: The leader of the Legends. * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory / Heat Wave (Earth-74): An alternate version of Heat Wave who lends his Waverider to the assembled heroes. * Wentworth Miller as the voice of "Leonard": The A.I. of Earth-74's Waverider. * Katherine McNamara as Mia Smoak: The daughter of Green Arrow who was brought from the year 2040 by the Monitor. * Matt Ryan as John Constantine: An enigmatic and irreverent former con man turned reluctant supernatural detective. * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex (Earth-18): A version of Jonah Hex who hoarded a Lazarus Pit. Episodes |ProdCode = T15.10154 |Viewers = 1.86 |ShortSummary = Three years after the disappearance of Gotham City-based vigilante Batman, Jacob Kane and his private security firm, the Crows, preside over a gala to turn off the Bat-Signal. At the height of the festivities, Alice and the Wonderland Gang abduct operative Sophie Moore, prompting Kane's stepdaughter Mary to call his biological daughter Kate. Returning from overseas, Kate learns Alice is targeting her father and sets out to locate her cousin, billionaire Bruce Wayne. She discovers, however, that Bruce is Batman, who she blamed for failing to save her sister and mother after they died in a tragic car crash. Realizing there's more to the story, she dons her cousin's Batsuit, altered by Wayne Enterprises employee Luke Fox, before rescuing Sophie and foiling Alice's plan to detonate a bomb in a crowded park. The next day, as the news reports on what they believe is Batman's return, Kate begins to suspect Alice is her sister. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21952 |Viewers = 1.45 |ShortSummary = Kate's growing suspicions that Beth is Alice drive a wedge between her and Jacob, who firmly believes Beth is dead based on the evidence. While trying to get Alice's favorite knife which she stole tested for DNA, she comes under attack from a group of thugs that manage to steal it back. Deducing one of Alice's injured men used Mary's secret clinic, Kate frees him to give Alice a message. Kate then asks Sophie to buy her time while she meets with Alice, who refuses to directly admit she is Beth, but agrees to provide a DNA sample. Sophie tells Jacob where to find them, resulting in Alice being transported to Arkham Asylum. Alice then reveals to Kate she tasked her boyfriend, ex-Crows agent Dodgson, with killing Mary; which prompts Kate to save her before rescuing Alice from a bomb intended to kill her before both Kate and Alice escape from the police. Meanwhile, Kate's stepmother Catherine orders the thugs she tasked with stealing Alice's knife to destroy it. After interrogating Dodgson, Kate finds a parcel containing a live bat and a note from Alice that implies she knows her identity. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21953 |Viewers = 1.22 |ShortSummary = Bruce's former childhood friend, Thomas Elliot, leaves Kate an invitation to a gala celebrating the purchase of the building overlooking Wayne Tower. Around the same time, a railgun designed to penetrate the Batsuit is stolen from a Wayne Enterprises facility. Kate correctly infers that Elliot is the thief, having learned Bruce's true identity. He intends to kill Batman for saving his mother years earlier, delaying his inheritance. When he takes hostages to force Batman out, Kate confronts him in a modified suit, adopting her own persona, and rescues the hostages after disabling the railgun. Alice subdues Elliot to save a cornered Batwoman, but they part on less than amicable terms. Sophie finds herself having thoughts about her relationship with Kate, but lets them go after seeing her ask out the bartender, Reagan. Catherine finds playing cards left by Alice in her bedroom, demanding Jacob deal with her despite his concerns that she might be Beth. Gotham publicly learns about Batwoman. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21954 |Viewers = 1.29 |ShortSummary = Kate's relationship with Reagan complicates her efforts to catch Magpie, a master jewel thief who steals Martha Wayne's pearl necklace and puts her new-found status as Gotham's protector in question. When Dodgson develops an infection during his captivity, Batwoman drops him off with Mary for treatment. Alice visits Catherine near 'Beth's' grave and demands she turn over an experimental weapon; threatening to tell Jacob the truth about Beth. While Dodgson is drugged with morphine, Mary impersonates Alice and gets him to reveal part of her plan: a mysterious figure named Mouse. After stealing back the necklace, Batwoman foils Magpie's latest heist at a museum gala; allowing the Crows to arrest her and Sophie to take her to Blackgate Penitentiary. Recognizing that she cannot be in an honest relationship, Kate breaks up with Reagan. Catherine decides to confess to Jacob, telling him a deer skull was used to pass as Beth's skull and he storms out in anger. To provide a cover for her vigilantism, Kate sets up a company to buy dilapidated buildings and turn them into low-cost housing with Luke as her assistant. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21955 |Viewers = 1.16 |ShortSummary = Alice is linked to a series of skin thefts in Gotham, so Kate captures her and gives her the chance to explain herself, while also leaving Jacob and Sophie a trail to follow. The sisters travel to the rural area where Beth was last seen. A series of flashbacks show Beth being rescued from drowning and subsequently being held captive by a man who wants her to be a companion for his disfigured son, Jonathan Cartwright, who turns out to be Mouse. Catherine tells Mary the truth about her deception and she storms into Wayne Enterprises drunk. Luke calms her by letting her assist with his investigation of the thefts, learning that they are connected to the escape of several prisoners from Arkham. Alice drugs Kate and locks her in Mouse's home. When Jacob and Sophie show up after subduing Dodgson and the Wonderland Gang members with him, Alice stabs her father. Kate escapes, takes Mouse captive with Sophie's help, and forces him and Alice to leave. Jacob recovers, but now fully accepts that Alice is Beth. Alice promises Mouse, who she calls her "brother", that she will help him become whoever he wants to be. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21956 |Viewers = 1.09 |ShortSummary = A vigilante calling himself the "Executioner" begins targeting law enforcement and judicial officials he deems to be corrupt. Alice has Mouse impersonate one of Catherine's researchers to steal the weapon she refused to turn over. When he discovers it was intended to kill Batwoman, he confronts Alice for protecting her sister, which he considers a betrayal. Sophie deduces Batwoman's identity, but is injured by the Executioner during his latest hit; forcing Kate to drop her off with Mary. A flash drive is located, which proves the Executioner's claims to be true. This upsets Luke, as he fears it would allow his father's killer to request a new trial. Sophie escapes, but not before Mary urges her not to reveal who Batwoman is. Jacob manages to kill the Executioner, only to be caught in one of his traps. Kate saves him in costume. When they meet again, he tells her he was wrong to blame Batman for what happened to Beth and his wife. Alice convinces Mouse not to turn on her by saying she needs him for her upcoming "tea party" with Kate. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21957 |Viewers = 1.01 |ShortSummary = Kate runs into her old friend, Julia Pennyworth, while on the trail of a professional assassin called "The Rifle". Sophie threatens to tell her father who Kate is unless she ceases her vigilantism. The Rifle meets with Alice and hands over a mysterious vial. Kate invites Sophie to a local restaurant where their show of affection upsets the homophobic owner. When they leave, Sophie confesses that Jacob was the one who convinced her to end their relationship, putting her on the path to where she is now. Catherine goes to see Jacob, who reluctantly agrees to hold off filing for divorce. Julia poses as Batwoman so Kate can trick Sophie, but winds up captured by the Crows when the Rifle ambushes her. Kate breaks her out and Sophie concludes that she was wrong. Nevertheless, Kate tells her it's best they stop seeing each other. Kate and Mary decide to open a gay bar in a space purchased by the former's company. Jacob goes to Alice, revealing himself as Mouse in disguise, while the Rifle leaves for the Mediterranean with Julia in pursuit as the real Jacob returns from upstate. Alice puts the next stage of her plan in action. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21959 |Viewers = 1.01 |ShortSummary = Alice has Jacob abducted while Mouse sequesters Sophie and Tyler as her plan unfolds. On Alice's orders, disguised Wonderland Gang members replace the security detail assigned to protect Gotham's Humanitarian Ball, where Catherine is to be awarded; but Alice rewrites her speech, making her confess to numerous crimes before collapsing. Alice reveals to a captured Catherine and Mary that they've been poisoned with a lethal toxin the former's company developed and there's only enough antidote for one of them. Catherine compels Mary to take it; expressing how proud of her she is before she dies. As Batwoman neutralizes the Wonderland Gang, she nearly strangles Alice in anger upon learning of her actions. However Mouse, disguised as Jacob, stuns Batwoman to exfil Alice. The real Jacob awakes to find himself framed for Catherine's death and arrested. Furious Kate chose to believe in Alice, Mary rejects her. As Kate visits Jacob, both agree Alice is beyond saving and must be put down. Tired of doubting, Tyler asks Sophie to decide whether she loves him or Kate. |LineColor = 18040A }} |ProdCode = T13.21958 |Viewers = 1.71 |ShortSummary = To aid them, Harbinger recruits Earth-74's Mick Rory and his Waverider. In the wake of Oliver Queen's death, the Monitor consults the Book of Destiny and learns of seven Paragons. Two have already been found, Sara Lance and Kara Danvers, but to find two more, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Iris West-Allen must locate a Superman while Kate and Kara locate a Batman. Complicating matters, Lex Luthor steals the Book and traverses the multiverse to kill Supermen; though he changes tack after encountering Earth-167's Clark Kent. When he finds Earth-96's Superman at the same time as Clark's team, he forces the Kryptonians to fight until Lois stops him. Meanwhile, Kate and Kara locate Earth-99's Bruce Wayne. Kate tries to convince him to join them, but Kara learns he's a killer; leading to a confrontation wherein Bruce is accidentally killed. Elsewhere, Sara, Barry Allen, Mia Smoak, and John Constantine take Oliver's body to an Earth-18 Lazarus Pit to resurrect him; but the soul-restoration doesn't work. Back on the Waverider, Ray Palmer builds a "Paragon detector", which identifies Kate as one of the Paragons. Unbeknownst to everyone, Harbinger is approached by the Anti-Monitor. ---- s special episode}} |LineColor = 18040A }} }} Production Development In May 2018, The CW president Mark Pedowitz and Arrow lead Stephen Amell announced at The CW's upfront presentation that Batwoman would be introduced in the Arrowverse series' 2018 crossover, "Elseworlds", which aired in December 2018, fighting alongside the other Arrowverse heroes, with Gotham City also appearing. In July 2018, it was reported that the CW was planning to develop a series around the character, to air in 2019 if picked up. The series, said to only be a "script-development deal", was written by Caroline Dries, who would also serve as an executive producer with Greg Berlanti, Sarah Schecter, and the character's co-creator Geoff Johns. The series would be produced by Berlanti Productions and Mad Ghost Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television. The following month, Pedowitz noted the pilot would be completed "for mid-season". In December 2018, Dries submitted a "strong" script for a potential pilot episode, according to Nellie Andreeva of Deadline Hollywood. That led to the series receiving a pilot order from the CW the next month, to be considered for a series order in the 2019–20 television season. As of April 2019, the series was considered "a lock" at The CW, and reportedly had a writing staff in place. On May 7, 2019, The CW ordered the show to series. On October 25, 2019, the series was picked up for a full season of 22 episodes. Casting Casting for Kate Kane was expected to begin after the announcement of the intended series in May 2018, with the intention of casting an out lesbian actress. In August, Ruby Rose was cast as Kate Kane/Batwoman. In late January 2019, Meagan Tandy, Camrus Johnson, and Nicole Kang were cast in the series regular roles as Sophie Moore, Luke Fox, and Mary Hamilton, respectively. This was followed shortly by the casting of Rachel Skarsten as Alice, Dougray Scott as Jacob Kane, and Elizabeth Anweis as Catherine Hamilton-Kane. On August 21, 2019, Sam Littlefield was cast in a recurring role. In July, Burt Ward was cast for the Batwoman part in the 2019 Arrowverse crossover "Crisis on Infinite Earths". On October 4, 2019, Rachel Maddow and Sebastian Roché were cast in recurring capacities. The casting of Rose as Batwoman was met by backlash on social media and received intense criticism. DC Comics, which owns the rights to the longtime comic book superheroine Batwoman, reintroduced the character in 2006 as a lesbian of Jewish descent. Some online reactions attacked Rose for not being Jewish, while the main focus of the criticism was the assertion that the fact she identifies as gender fluid made her "not gay enough." Rose left Twitter and deactivated public commenting on her Instagram account following the backlash. Writing The Batwoman origin story presented in the series is adapted from the Elegy comic book story arc. The events up to the fourth episode predate Batwoman's appearance in "Elseworlds", after which the events surpass the crossover. Filming Production on the pilot episode began on March 4 and concluded on March 25, 2019, in Vancouver, British Columbia. Additional filming took place in Chicago, Illinois. David Nutter had been chosen to serve as director and executive producer on the pilot in January 2019, but by mid-February, left the project for personal reasons. Nutter remained an executive producer on the episode, with Marcos Siega replacing him as director and also serving as an executive producer. Filming for the rest of the season began on July 4 and is scheduled to conclude on December 2, 2019. Release Broadcast The series debuted on October 6, 2019. In New Zealand, the series is streamed on TVNZ’s free streaming streaming service TVNZ OnDemand. Marketing On May 16, 2019, The CW released the first official trailer for the series. The trailer received a negative reaction on YouTube, with viewers accusing it of an overemphasis on feminism. The trailer received 86,000 "likes" compared to 428,000 "dislikes" by August 22, 2019. Comic Book compared the backlash against a perceived agenda to that suffered by 2019's Captain Marvel and its actress Brie Larson. Alex Dalbey of The Daily Dot noted how the trailer received a range of angry reactions, but nonetheless felt that criticism of the trailer's focus on the protagonist being a woman was valid, which she found to be "forced" and "hamfisted" via the dialogue and choice of song. Dalbey also wrote: "It's 2019; we have Wonder Woman, Black Widow, Supergirl, Jessica Jones, Spider-Gwen, Captain Marvel and more. Batwoman isn't even the first lesbian superhero on the CW, there's also Thunder in Black Lightning." However, Jean Bentley of The Hollywood Reporter noted, "The character of Batwoman, aka Batman's cousin, Kate Kane, is the first lesbian superhero to headline her own series." Reception Ratings | title2 = The Rabbit Hole | date2 = October 13, 2019 | rs2 = 0.3/1 | viewers2 = 1.45 | dvr2 = 0.4 | dvrv2 = 1.00 | total2 = 0.7 | totalv2 = 2.45 | title3 = Down Down Down | date3 = October 20, 2019 | rs3 = 0.3/1 | viewers3 = 1.22 | dvr3 = 0.3 | dvrv3 = 0.90 | total3 = 0.6 | totalv3 = 2.12 | title4 = Who Are You? | date4 = October 27, 2019 | rs4 = 0.3/1 | viewers4 = 1.29 | dvr4 = 0.3 | dvrv4 = 0.85 | total4 = 0.6 | totalv4 = 2.14 | title5 = Mine Is a Long and a Sad Tale | date5 = November 3, 2019 | rs5 = 0.3/1 | viewers5 = 1.16 | dvr5 = 0.2 | dvrv5 = 0.71 | total5 = 0.5 | totalv5 = 1.87 | title6 = I'll Be Judge, I'll Be Jury | date6 = November 10, 2019 | rs6 = 0.3/1 | viewers6 = 1.09 | dvr6 = 0.2 | dvrv6 = 0.78 | total6 = 0.5 | totalv6 = 1.87 | title7 = Tell Me the Truth | date7 = November 17, 2019 | rs7 = 0.3/1 | viewers7 = 1.01 | dvr7 = | dvrv7 = | total7 = | totalv7 = | title8 = A Mad Tea-Party | date8 = December 1, 2019 | rs8 = 0.3/1 | viewers8 = 1.01 | dvr8 = | dvrv8 = | total8 = | totalv8 = | title9 = Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Two | date9 = December 9, 2019 | rs9 = 0.6/3 | viewers9 = 1.71 | dvr9 = | dvrv9 = | total9 = | totalv9 = }} Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 73% based on 45 reviews, with an average rating of 6.62/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Though it needs more time to develop its own identity to truly soar, Batwoman fun and stylish first season is a step in the right direction for representation and superhero shows alike." On Metacritic, the series has a weighted average score of 60 out of 100 based on reviews from 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Notes References }} External links * Category:2010s American crime television series Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2010s American LGBT-related television series Category:2010s American mystery television series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:American action television series Category:American adventure television series Category:American crime drama television series Category:American television spin-offs Category:Batman television series Category:Batwoman (TV series) Category:English-language television programs Category:Lesbian-related television programs Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television programs based on DC Comics Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:The CW shows